Stranded Town - Creepypasta
It was just like any other day, I would go out, gather wood, maybe seeds; then I would return to my wooden shack and sell off some of my crops by nightfall. However this time the area I would usually scour for resources was just about dried out. I gathered all that was there but I knew that I was going to have to go further out into the forest eventually. So, I hauled some extra gear and traveled out into the forest, gathering all I could as I went along. Soon enough I had lost the trail leading back to my house and I had next to no idea of where I was, from that point on... Later on it started to rain and I could see that it was getting dark, this day had panned out to be very bad for my situation; I had little crops to sell, it was fucking freezing and I had no idea of where my own house was. I guess I should have established some sort of dirt path across the forest floor to prevent something like this from happening. Never the less I took shelter in a small nearby cave, there was not much room here besides some strange clusters of green rocks; I decided to gather these and see if I could have them appraised when I returned home. If I returned home... The sun began to set and I was feeling as though I would never find my home, when suddenly a flash of light captured my attention. The suns position had made the light reflect off a glass window. I was filled with joy.I said to myself "Is that a house? My house!?" I picked up my equipment and rushed in the direction of the structure, as I edged closer more buildings started to appear. Soon enough I could see that I had found a small town, stranded in the middle of nowhere. They had crops growing and strong houses but where did they get the resources from? I ran close to a mile just to get there so there was little possibility that they had contact with anyone. The people that lived here were very strange at first glance, they all looked very familiar. Both males and females were bald, in fact the only way to tell them apart was by their clothing. Men wore brown, women wore purple. At first I simply thought this was some strange belief of theirs, perhaps their religion. They also never spoke a word, just often letting out loud groans; it sounded a little morbid but I just ignored it... I decided to stay the night, they didn't seem to mind. But, when I started to empty out my bag the green rocks I had gathered previously fell onto the floor, at this point I was in a building were there was about 5 or 6 of the towns folk. They all dropped what they were doing and gave me a startling stare. Their faces looked mostly vacant with a hint of blood lust. I began to shake, slowly reaching for my axe in fear that they would attack me. When all of a sudden they pulled out items. Stuff like food, materials and other useful objects. I realised that these green rocks were quite valuable to these people. I was thinking of trading them for food and resources but one of the people held their hand as high as they could. In that hand lied a piece of paper, what the paper entailed was a map... The map covered acres upon acres of land, I gladly forked over the rocks in exchange for the map, I also traded them for tree seeds. I had all I needed but settled on the idea that it wouldn't be safe at night. I was to search for my home tomorrow. It was about 10 o'clock when I decided to get some sleep. I felt uneasy about sleeping withing such a close vicinity of these creepy people but I convinced myself that in the morning I would find my home and this nightmare would be over. I was soon awaken by a loud explosion. My mind immediately grappled the worst situation "They're exploding bombs to try to kill me!" "They're sacrificing themselves to their God!" I shakily got up and went to investigate with my weapon drawn. I was shocked to see that a pale corpse laid on the ground, blood and viscera was sprayed across the area. The body was missing several limbs and I found 7 singed green rocks beside him, this was the man who gave me the map... Was someone rooting against me? Did someone not want me to reach my home? Is this some sort of sick way to show that I was next? All these questions crossed my mind. But what scared me most of all were the blank faces of the people that inhabited the stranded town, I asked them if they his name, who he was. I didn't get an answer from any of them. I also noticed that they weren't staring at his body but rather a hidden stone chamber under the town. As I puzzled its meaning the people began to look worried, as if they knew it was always there. I climbed down into the chamber to find a book. I browsed the pages discovering that there was another sane person that passed through this town. I think his name was a mis-spelling of 'Brian'; he wrote about strange creatures that would emerge when the sun went down, some sort of portal to hell and other scriptures that sounded as though they were straight out of a horror story. When I was done I placed the book on the ground and turned around only to see a tall, slim, black figure. I fell back in fright and as I blinked the figure vanished... I climbed back up to the surface and ran, I was heading in the direction of my house thanks to the map. After running for about 20 minutes I made a bad decision to look behind me, slowly realising that the inhabitants of the town had been following me. I was confused because they were only walking, how could they have kept up? I ran faster and faster, bumping into trees, the groan of the people quickly turned into a load scream. I swear, I must have been bruised to the point of hospitalisation yet I ran faster than anyone ever could. After hours of running I reached my house, but never slept... Since then I have never left the house and I swear I can still see the body of the man burned into my mind. I still hear the screams of the people outside my house. I'm running low on food and I grow more scared each day. I hope someone reads this, come find me... (If yo have not guessed what game the pasta is based off, then try to examine the text again until you figure it out. if you want the identity of the game spoiled simply scroll to the bottom of the page...) This Creepypasta Is Based Off Minecraft I Decided it may be nice to have a change of pace for Minecraft Creepypastas, they are usually based on the player rather than 'Steve', I decided to include some nods to the other pastas however, by including the man with the mis-spelling of Brian (Hero|brine). I hope this pasta has intrigued you and please rate generously. ~ TheHiddenValve Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Minecraft Category:Mindfuck